The Meaning of a Rose
by Surfgirl15
Summary: When Raven finds different colored roses all over the Tower, she wonders who their from and why. She thinks it is BB, but is it? Will confessions be made or is it a joke? Will RaeBB's relationship be the same? R&R It's totally BBRae! COMPLETE!
1. The Yellow Rose

The Meaning of a Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the meanings of roses.

Chapter 1: The Yellow Rose

Beast Boy sat in his room thinking. The sun shone through his window and onto the messy floor. His scratched his head wondering about a single person. This person had been his toughest critic and also his understanding friend, well indirectly. She was somewhat quiet, but don't let that fool you, her powers were extraordinary. To him, she was a symbol of inner-strength and peace. Her name was Raven.

Ever since BB saw this mystical teen, he felt a connection to her, one of wanting to be loved and respected. He tried to impress her but she almost always ignored him or said a sarcastic remark. Then Terra came, and he noticed a difference in Raven's behavior, she seemed to be jealous. He never said anything about that to anyone.

He then realized he only cared for Terra as a friend now, nothing more. For his heart was already filled to the max with a love deeper than he'd ever know.

His problem was how to show her, but not completely give it away. For he kind of liked their funny relationship. Then it hit him.

Raven was out on the roof meditating. She loved the ocean air blowing through her hair, and the smell filling her lungs. She had to stop reading her book and had to come up to meditate because something was puzzling her. And that something was BB.

He had been acting strange all week, well stranger than usual. Maybe it was because he started off the week trying some of her herbal tea. Still it was odd. After 15 minutes, she decided to just go back to her room.

She flew back down into the common room, where Cyborg and Robin were playing their new video game and Star was cheering. BB was no where in sight. She caught herself almost asking them were was Beast Boy, but she decided to make it unobvious that she cared. She continued to fly to her room. As she was about to open the door she heard a slight laugh behind her, with her hands glowing black she turned around and faced no one. Carefully eying the hallway, she went to open the door.

As she entered her room, she noticed something laying on her bed it was a single yellow rose. She went to inspect it. Remembering from a website she visited once before, she knew the meanings of the yellow rose. It said something like the yellow rose stood for friendship, promise of a new beginning, "I care" and joy.

"Why would somebody give me a rose like this?" she thought. After a while of thinking, she decided just to ignore the question of why, but who would give it to her.

Raven then exited her room, and went back to the common room.

"Who is playing a mean joke?" Raven asked.

"What joke?" Robin replied.

"Yes friend Raven what joke are you talking about. For we would never play a mean joke on you." Starfire added.

"If you guys didn't that leaves one person." Raven said as she ran back down the hall. She stopped in front of BB's room.

"Alright Beast Boy, open your door now. We need to talk." She said angry. No answer.

"Fine if this is how it has to be." She said as she moved the door open with her powers.

She walked inside. No one was in the room. And it was clean too. "Did he change rooms?" she thought aloud. Then she turned to walk out when she noticed another rose with a note. This rose was white.

Sorry it was short. There will be more chapters I promise. I just want to start it quickly. Please review and let me know what you think. :)


	2. The White Rose

The Meaning of a Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the meanings of roses.

You 

Chapter 2: The White Rose

Raven walked slowly to the white rose and the note that lay beside it. She carefully picked up the rose and lifted it to her nose and took a deep breath. But it wasn't what she expected, instead of a sweet rose smell, it smelled like BB. She started to cough, after she was done clearing her lungs, she started to slightly laugh. Then she remembered the note. She read it as follows:

Opposite as day and night 

_You're filled with courage and with might,_

_I am insecure and full of worry,_

_As I hope that you will hurry,_

_Into my wide opened arms._

_As you're unaware of your many charms,_

_That all make my legs weak,_

_And my heart so filled with love that it leaks._

_You have no idea of how I really feel,_

_And I know it's for real,_

_So take this white rose on the bed not as a quiz,_

_But to show of how pure my love really is._

Raven's heart skipped a beat, as she thought " Awwh… how sweet." ( A/N: I am still in the rhyming mode I guess ;) ) She thought of the last two lines, of how not to take the rose as a quiz and take it as a symbol of how pure his love is.

"Well at least he knows I'll probably be thinking about who they are, so he is telling me to relax. And I do remember now that the white rose also stands for purity, but it also stands for humility and youthfulness. I guess all signs lead to Beast Boy. Wow. That's a shocker." Raven thought. But somehow she didn't feel shocked, she felt oddly happy. That was until the light in BB's room exploded.

She didn't know what to think and what to do if she saw Beast Boy. So she went to the only person in the Tower who she could try to get some advice from. Raven picked up the poem and held it in her left hand with the white rose, and flew out of BB's room. She stopped directly in front of the room marked STARFIRE. Raven thought Star might be in her room, and since it was closest she'd try it first.

"Star, are you in there? I need to talk to you." Raven asked knocking on the door. She heard another giggle this one coming from inside the room. Raven slowly opened the door to see Starfire on the floor giggling.

"Uhh.. Starfire… are you OK?"

"Oh! Yes Friend Raven I am most well! What was it that you needed to get my opinion on?" Starfire asked sitting up and motioning Raven to sit down next to her. Raven walked in and shut the door behind her, she sat in the air next to Star who then did the same.

"Have you any idea about the rose game that's going on?" Raven asked sternly.

"I've seen you've found another. Where may I ask did you find this white rose?" Star asked looking puzzled at the rose and the paper.

"In Beast Boy's room." Raven answered, and Star giggled once again. "That's not the point!" Raven said getting irritated. "I just want to know if it's Beast Boy or not!" Raven said as she stormed out of Stars room and straight into her own. Starfire was still in the air giggling. A green teen came out of Star's closet, he looked calm.

"You think she has any idea?" he asked walking up to Star.

"Friend Beast Boy, she has absolutely no idea what so ever!" she continued to say in between giggles. BB joined in soon after.

After meditating for an hour, Raven went to the kitchen for some herbal tea. As she entered the common room it was eerily quiet. No one was playing a video game, no one was arguing, no one was in sight. The only other thing missing was a tumbleweed blowing by. Raven continued to walk over to the counter and casually opened her herbal tea cabinet. Out of the cabinet fell a single peach colored rose?


	3. The Peach Rose

The Meaning of a Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the meanings of roses.

Chapter 2: The Peach Rose

Once again Raven returned quickly to her room, this time with a peach colored rose. She didn't even make her tea she was so confused. As she lay on her bed, she heard a rustling sound come from her pillow. Immediately she propped her head up and open the pillow cover. There she saw yet another piece of paper, but instead of a poem it was just a request. It said:

_Raven:_

_Hope you enjoy the rose of my appreciation for coming into my life. (A/N: the peach colored rose stands for appreciation) I would love to invite you out to dinner tomorrow night. I will be waiting at Olive's Garden at seven o' clock. When you arrive ask for the table for the two person party of 'Rose', there you will see who I am because I will be holding a lavender rose. I hope to see you there!_

_Love, _

_Your secret admirer _

Raven gasped. The Italian Restaurant, Olive's Garden, was expensive and fancy. "Someone has class." She thought aloud. Then a thought that rarely passed through her mind appeared. " WHAT WILL I WEAR!" I know totally unlike Raven, but her Love emotion was kicking in there. She was worried about looking good for her secret admirer; little did she know he was having a problem as well.

"Why! WHY? Did you talk me into taking her out on a date? WHY!" BB was yelling to Cyborg and Robin as he ran around the room swinging his arms in rage.

"We just gave you the idea…" Robin said calmly.

"..And just kinda pushed you forward." Completed Cyborg.

"And why does it matter? Didn't you want to ask her out anyway?" Robin asked the frantic BB.

"Yes. Well now I am scared she is going to reject me, or worse laugh disgustingly at me. I just am worried that's all." BB said with a look of horror on his face.

'I don't think Raven would do that! Well…" Cyborg looked a bit uncomfortable. " Well.. maybe you won't have to revel its you." He continued. " Maybe you could just disguise yourself. Just enough to cover the green and your voice. It will be hard but I think you could do it."

"Yeah, I have some white gloves you can wear, I accidentally but my gloves in the wash with the bleach and whites." He turned red, " And you have a suit right?" BB nodded, now somewhat relaxed about their new plan.

"Now for your face.." Cyborg started.

"Friends, Raven and I are off to the great mall of shopping! We'll return shortly!" Starfire said with a very obvious wink. They heard Raven say down the hall being dragged by Star say " Yippee!". The boys chuckled.

**Sorry it was soo short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! I hope to have it up by tomorrow morning! It will be of course the dinner date! What will happen? Will BB's plan succeed? Or will Raven find out who he is? Please review! And thanks to those who have:)**


	4. The Lavender Rose

The Meaning of a Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the meanings of roses.

Chapter 4: The Lavender Rose

A short man dressed in a black suit with white gloves entered the restaurant, Olive's Garden, wearing his black hat. He never took it off. His face was completely covered by the shadow of the hat, and as well by the bandanna he wore. The hostess was unsure if he was a robber or a guest. As he took his seat at the table for two five minutes before seven, he pulled out a lavender rose and set it on the table. The second person was not at the table, she was still getting ready.

"Friend Raven! Oh my! It is almost 7! You must leave at once! We do not want you to be late for your admirer of secrecy!" Star cried to Raven. Star was standing outside Ravens room, waiting to see what see looked like in the dress she bought at their trip to the mall.

"Don't worry Star. I can just teleport myself there! Can you tell the boys that I have to meet someone for dinner. Don't say it's a date, just say it's a meeting." Raven said while she pictured Star in her mind telling the boys she had a date with her secret admirer who had been leaving roses for her. They'd think she's insane.

"Ummm.., Sorry but I have already informed our friends." Star said very quietly. Raven stopped brushing her hair.

"She was going to do it anyway! That little …"

"Rude! Be quiet! I am trying to think of what to do!" shouted Knowledge.

"I am still trying to figure out how to do my hair!" yelled Love.

"Be quiet NOW!" Raven shouted to her whacked out emotions.

"Friend Raven, are you talking to me or to yourself?" Star asked innocently.

"Never mind Star." Raven said as she slowly opened the door to her room. She stood in front of her friend in her new outfit. Starfire gasped as a smile grew across her face.

"Sir, your guest has arrived." The hostess said to the disguised BB. He looked up and saw the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. In front of him stood a teenaged girl with blue, short hair that was pulled back in a silver ribbon. Her dress was a spaghetti strap and was cut v-necked. It was a blue color that matched her hair perfectly, and had silver sparkles covering it. She had a silver purse that had a blue brooch one it, and wore silver strapped sandals. In all, she looked absolutely gorgeous. The black hat man's jaw dropped. Raven chuckled.

"So… I come to meet my secret admirer, and I don't even get to see his face. Classic." Raven said.

"Well, I would let see but it turns out I am afraid of the light." He replied.

"So that's why we have candles on the table to keep it dark." Raven said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Was his reply with an oddly familiar grin. She giggled. He laughed along.

"What would you like to drink? Or would you like some appetizers?" the waitress broke the fit of giggles.

"I'd like some herbal tea please." Raven answered after recollecting herself.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." The secret man replied. They got their drinks quickly, and ordered a salad. Then they got a plate of spaghetti as their main dish. The chef himself brought out the plate of hot pasta. He warned them that it was extremely hot, then set the plate in the middle of their table.

Raven waited for it to cool, while the mystery man dove right in. Sure enough he burned his white gloved. He yelped back in pain, and took off his glove. Raven saw a green hand underneath the glove. She silently gasped inside. He pulled his hand under the table and put the glove back on. Raven pretended she didn't see his hand and just started to eat as she watched him start eating. He tried not to slurp up the noodles, but every once and away he did. Raven accidentally did it once. He stopped midway chewing and started to laugh. Raven did too. When eating they didn't talk much, but their was an unspeakable bind forming, or was it there before?

Raven's heart had been beating so fast after she saw the grin he gave at the beginning, for some reason she thought she knew him. They got along so well, and laughed at each other. Then it hit her.

The dinner had ended. After they chatted a normal conversation while waiting for their tiramisu, he paid for the dinner and wouldn't let Raven see the bill at all. They then went out for a walk to the Tower, for he was walking her home. As they walked he brought out the lavender rose.

"This is for when I first saw you…" He started, " I fell in love at first sight." Raven smiled. He returned the smile.

"You are so sweet." She replied as she took the rose.

They stopped under a dark spot in the street, and he took off his hat. Raven couldn't see his face, though she didn't need to. He reached up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Raven's heart froze.

He stopped at the large door that led to the Titans Tower. He politely said " Goodnight."

Raven asked amusingly, " Will I be able to ever find out who you are?".

"In good time." He replied softly. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good. Now we're even." She said with a slight smile. He seemed to be dumbfounded.

Raven swiftly flew to her room, Starfire quickly following behind asking how it went. Raven said it went wonderful. Star yelped with glee. As Raven entered her room on her desk by the mirror that entered her mind were a red and yellow rose tied together with a silver ribbon. She went to pick them up, then she looked into her mind mirror and saw her emotions having a meeting of their own.


	5. The RedYellow Rose

The Meaning of a Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the meanings of roses.

Chapter 5: The Red and Yellow Rose

A/N: Sorry there was a typo at the end of the last chapter. The rose by the Nevermore mirror is red AND yellow. And to answer the question of where I know the meanings of the roses, I looked it up on the internet. I first got interested in it when I saw something similar at a flower shop, and this idea popped into my head. :)

"Everyone shut up! Raven is here!" Rude said as Raven entered the council-like meeting room inside of her mirror.

"Guys, what's going on?" Raven asked confused.

"We are waiting for you to admit that you love Beast Boy, so we can unlock Love." Knowledge said with a smile. Love had been locked up after the incident with Malchior. Raven never wanted to release her again.

"Whoa! Wait a second… why would you think a silly thing like that!" Raven said blushing.

"Well for one the way your blushing. And two, the way you acted tonight. And three because it is obvious." Knowledge replied.

"Even Timid thinks it is a good idea." Happy replied. Raven looked at Timid who was now had a slight smile.

BB was skipping through the halls of the Tower beaming with joy. The other titans figured it went well, and decided to ask him about it later. After singing "I 'm a Believer" he went to his room to pull out his next rose.

"How do you expect me to tell him?" Raven asked her now delighted emotions.

"Let me do it!" Brave shouted.

"No me! I am Love after all!" screamed Love, who had been released.

"Wait! Since I am the one that feels this way, I will do it." Raven replied sternly.

"Your defiantly not the only one." Knowledge said, Raven was startled.

"We all do, geez. You make it seem you're the only one! Anger said.

"Oh great all my emotions feel for him! You even do?" Raven looked at Anger, she nodded her head.

BB approached Raven's room with his last rose. He made sure the coast was clear, and then slowly opened her room door. After morphing into a mouse and searching the room for Raven, he went back to human form. He approached the mirror and was about to place the rose near it when he heard a voice.

"Why does it have to be so difficult?" screamed Raven from inside the mirror.

"Because you love him." All her emotions said at once.

That was all BB needed to hear as he dropped the red rose and ran to his room.


	6. The Red Rose

The Meaning of a Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the meanings of roses.

Chapter 6: The Red Rose

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! When I am done with this story I'll say a personal thanks to all of you. If any of you would like to be in the story, I have an idea for the next chapter where I can add some of you in. When you review, just put your stats (age, hair color, height, name…) and I'll put you in! This is a thank you to all of you wonderful people who have reviewed!

As if his day could not have gotten any better, BB thought that he found out that Raven liked him. Or was she talking about someone else? But BB was sure it was him, I mean who else would it be? Then it hit him, what if she loved the mystery strange he dressed up as. What would Raven do when she found out it was really him?

Raven exited out of her mirror at her emotions last comment.

"I can't believe them. Why can't they be easier on me." She thought. " What if I do really love Beast Boy?" Her heart leaped at the thought.

"She's finally realizing it." Love said with a hug smile.

"About time!" Rude added.

When Raven woke up she found a red rose by her feet.

"The rose of love, beauty, and passion." She softly whispered to herself. Her heart once again leaped. After years of being a Teen Titan, Raven finally realized her own beauty and passion.

The team ate breakfast together, mostly because Robin, Star, and Cy wanted to see how BB and Rae would act towards each other. Surprisingly the were absolutely quiet, until Raven wanted some sugar in her tea…guess where the sugar was…right in front of BB. (A/N: you know how there is salt and pepper on tables well I thought I'd use sugar too because they like sugar, dumb I know. )

"Beast Boy, could you please pass the sugar?" Raven asked softly, she was nervous in front of him now.

"Sure thing Raven." BB replied not looking at Raven but at the jar of sugar. He picked it up carefully and placed it in front of Raven.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Your welcome." He replied with a grin.

She returned the smile.

While this was going on, the whole table of course was dead silent. The rest of the team smiled to themselves. After the silent rest of breakfast Raven returned to her room with a grand idea. There she put on her traveling cloak and flew out of the Tower without a word.

Meanwhile BB was up on the roof thinking about what color rose to get Raven. He also was wondering about if she knew who the person was, if it was him… When he started to get a headache he left to go to his room. No one was in the common room, he figured Cy was in the garage, Robin and Starfire were in the Training room, and Raven was in her room meditating. A feeling inside of him wanted to give her the last rose now. Following his instincts, he grabbed the last rose from the vase inside his room and slowly opened the door to Raven's. Through the small crack he couldn't see Raven in her room yet again. So he walked in and this time placed the rose by the window.

As he walked out he sensed he felt someone enter the room, but he looked around and saw no one.

Casually he open the door marked BEAST BOY, as he walked in he saw a most unusual sight. There was a pink rose with a note lying by HIS window.

"Didn't I just put the pink rose by her window?"

Guys! I am sorry to type this but, the next chapter will be the last…. I have to continue with my Daughter of Nature 2: The Power of Friendship! The next chapter in the story is going to be long, and I've kept my readers waiting long enough. So yeah….

I'll have the last chapter out tomorrow along with all my thank you's.


	7. The Pink Rose

The Meaning of a Rose

Last Chapter :(

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the meanings of roses. Or any restaurants that I mention!

Chapter 7: The Pink Rose

Raven had done it, and she couldn't believe it. She had given Beast Boy a rose back. And it was pink too. Along with it was a note. Her mind raced with thoughts. Then she realized what the pink rose stood for. Raven's heart leaped with joy, as she held the sweetness, joyous, and gladness pink rose in the hand.

Beast Boy on the other hand was still confused. He just stood looking at the window in shock. He wondered if she really knew he was the mystery man. He wondered if the rose and note were from her. He wondered what the note said. He was wondering until it occurred to him to go over and read the note.

He gently picked it up and read it. In his mind he could hear Raven's voice saying the words.

_Beast Boy,_

_When I first met you I thought you were annoying._

Even though the words were harsh, he appreciated her sincerity.

_As I got to know you though I realized you were amusing._

Beast Boy was wondering if Raven had really wrote this.

And though I always had something sarcastic to say to you, I really do enjoy your jokes. I am glad you don't take them personally, because I find it very fun to tease you.

Yup, Raven wrote this he thought in sheer amazement.

When you were going through liking her, and being betrayed by her I tried my best to comfort you. It hurt me so much to see you in emotional turmoil.

Then when Malchior betrayed me, you came to my side. That is when it first really hit me.

After that, I noticed in battling, when I got hurt you'd always come to my side. The most touching was when you gave me the lucky penny. That is when it hit me again.

Now that is behind us, and our futures are unknown. We have our whole lives ahead. And I know I couldn't go on much longer keeping it in. Especially after all the beautiful roses you gave me. :)

Oh no! She knows I gave them to her! Beast Boy thought.

And thank you very much for the dinner, it was wonderful. That had to be one of the best nights ever. You amused me greatly by dressing up, but I wouldn't blame you for doing so. I understand, I probably would have too.

I have something important to tell you, and I was going to write it down, but I think I should tell you in person. So please meet me after dinner at 6 up on the roof.

He knew at 6 was when the sun went down.

Raven :)

Beast Boy was dumbfounded.

Raven was unsure about tonight. Love had caused her to write the note and invite him on the roof at sunset. But deep down, Raven really wanted to go. She wanted to see his face when she told him…

There was someone at the door. "I'll get it!" Robin called. He opened the door to find five people all holding bags of food. The eldest was a woman who was 20 or so, she had brown hair and bright blue eyes, her nametag had " Leigh" inscribed in it. She was holding a large orange bag marked " Jerry's Burgers", that was Cyborg's Dinner.

Next was a girl that looked 18, she had green eyes along with light brown hair, her nametag said "Brie". In her hands was a medium plastic bag that said " George's Mexican Food", that was for Starfire she had recently grown a liking to Mexican food. Following was a 17-year-old boy named Issac, he was tall and had brown hair and eyes. In his hands he carried a bag marked "Soup land", inside was many different soups for Raven. Towards the back was a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, she wore a nametag marked Emily, her bag was from Mother's Market. This was for BB, he had his tofu and his perfect strawberries (A/N: that's for you Master of Cows ) In the back were a tall blonde boy with the name Cameron, his eyes were crystal blue. And he was holding Robin's dinner from " Sango Sushi".

Robin took all the bags of food for each titan and paid the people. He walked in and set the bags on the table and yelled " DINNER!" Everyone rushed in, BB and Raven both grabbed their bags at the same time and accidentally got eye contact. BB grinned and Raven slightly smiled. Then both ran back to their rooms. The other Titans stood in shock, and then they sat down to many different meals.

The time had come. It was 5:55pm and it was going to be a beautiful sunset. The sun was ready to go under the horizon, and there was a warm breeze. Red, orange, and pink covered the sky. A lone figure appeared on the roof. She wore a blue cape that blew in the warm wind. In her hands was a vase that was filled with roses of many colors, all of which were thorn less. She set the vase down on the roof in front of her, then she went the edge and floated in mid air.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos…." She was chanting.

"Remain calm." Knowledge told her.

"Give it to him!" Rude and Angry shouted together.

"Don't be afraid." Brave advised.

"You can do it!" Timid mumbled.

"Believe in yourself." Happy said.

"Tell him how you truly feel." Love commented.

"I will do it!" Raven told them. Her emotions became thrilled, even Sleepy was up.

Soon another figure appeared. This time, it was green. He wore a tight black and purple uniform. Quietly, he sat down on the ground while Raven continued floating. BB thought that Raven knew he was next to her, but he was proved otherwise when Raven opened her eyes and became startled by his company. She fell into his lap.

Never was a face so flushed with an embarrassment.

"Hey Raven!" he said jokingly with a grin as he helped her get seated.

"Hello Beast Boy." She replied, her hands were starting to sweat. "Why is this happening?" she thought quietly. Her emotions just laughed.

"So, uhhh…its a beautiful sunset…" he stammered.

"Yes." She replied quickly.

"Uhh.. how are your emotions doing?" Raven could tell he was trying to start a conversation because he was too afraid to ask her what she was going to tell him.

"They're doing fine. But the reason I wanted you to come up here was…" she stopped, BB was looking into her eyes…and her heart. He could somehow sense what she was going to say.

"I wanted to tell you something too." He interrupted. They both looked at the sunset hoping that they wouldn't have to say anything else. It was quiet for five minutes then Raven whispered, " I think I love you." BB looked at her with shock, then it quickly turned to a wide toothy grin.

"I know I love you." He said as he pulled out from behind him a bouquet of roses, all with different colors…all with different meanings.

…and they lived happily ever after:)

My end of story note!

Thank you to all of you who have read my story! I can't tell you how happy I am that you all like the story! I never thought so many would enjoy my simple idea! Hehehe I love it! Anyways I just thought of another BBRae fanfic idea! I think I'll call it "Back to the Future" it won't be after the movies but it will be about BB or Raven ( tell me who'd you like to be the main star in a review of this story!) and they travel to the future just like Star did in " How long is forever?"! Please no one steal me recent idea! Thanks!

Anyways please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like (it will help me!) about the story! I hope to hear from all of you soon! I love you all!

Now here is for my personal thanks to you reviewers! ( Sorry if I didn't get you, I typed these all out a day ago! But I thank you anyway! )

BBcrazed : Thanks soo much for all your reviews! I am really happy you like my story! Hopefully you'll like the end:)

Regrem Erutaerc : thank you SOOOO MUCH! I loved reading all of your reviews! That's what keeps me going! I can't tell you how happy I am for all your complements and thoughts! I hope to hear more from you:)

titansfani: I am soo thrilled you love it:)

animeprincess056: thank you for reviewing! Hope you like how I ended it!

dancingirl3: I am glad you enjoyed my story:)

broken.ballerina: thank you for reviewing! Hope you liked the end!

Chibi-Hime13: hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Draco Blade: thanks for loving my story! I am happy you do!

DarkCypher: don't worry nothing bad will happen to BB! I like him too much:)

Korey: thanks for your help:) hope you like the story!

Ryan : I am happy you like my story! And thanks for reviewing!

Matt : thank you for being so sweet! I hope you like the end:)

Tina: hope you like the rest of the story! Thanks for reviewing!

WickedWitchoftheSE: great mental image! Lol thanks for reviewing! And yeah a yellow/red rose would be pretty :) great sn by the way!

ravenlogan112004: happy you like the story! And you too have a great sn! ;)

Chibi Scooby: I hope you liked the date chapter! And have fun reading the rest of the story!

TTLuver: I love it when you guys 'love' my story! Hehehe it makes me feel happy :)

billy : thanks for reading and reviewing!

Magicbeliver: Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the end! Yes! BB RAE forever:)

FantasyObsessed: Thank you for all your reviews!

reviewer : hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Sinner666 : I am happy that you like my story :)


End file.
